I Just Needed You To Know
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: This one-shot was inspired by the song "I Just Needed You To Know" by Mae.  It follows the love story of actor Kellan Lutz and Sydney Anderson, a girl he randomly bumped into who changed his perspective on love forever.


_I Just Needed You to Know_

_Inspiration: I Just Needed You to Know by Mae_

_**I remember I would drive 95 in the middle of the night just to see you **_

_**And I would say "for goodness sake can this car go faster?"**_

_Kellan's POV_

I was driving in the middle of the night and I seriously wish this damn car would go faster. I swear I hit every damn red light and it just made my already bad temper worse. I tried to take deep breaths, but that didn't seem to be working. The only thing that would make me feel better is more than 20 minutes away.

Sydney Anderson has been my girlfriend for 11 months and I honestly couldn't be happier. We have been separated for almost 2 months and it has literally killed the both of us. Before her, I was never one for serious and/or committed relationships. The longest I had a girlfriend was probably a week. When I bumped into Sydney (literally), she changed my life forever.

Now I am cursing every damn thing in the world and I somehow wish the car would sprout wings. When I hit the 20th red light, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to hear her voice or I was going to fucking lose it.

I found my cell phone and dialed Sydney's number. She answered after the 2nd ring.

_**I'd curse things in between that slowed me down**_

_**You were home talking to me on the phone **_

_**Saying "patience makes this last, dear"**_

_**And you were cool as you could be but inside you were aching for me**_

"Hey handsome! Where are you?" she asked.

"Hey babe. I am about 15 minutes away and I am going insane. I keep hitting every fucking red light and it is just making me more anxious than ever," I explained.

"Kellan, don't worry about it. You will get here when you get here. Just take a deep breath and calm down. Patience make this last, dear," she said nonchalantly.

"Sydney Quinnlyn Anderson, you are just as anxious as I am. Don't pretend to be cool and calm about this. You miss me just as much and I know inside you are aching for me," I exclaimed.

She began to giggle and it made my heart do flips.

"O.k. you got me Kellan. I do miss you terribly and I hate that you are hitting every damn red light," she said sarcastically.

"Oh babe, you are so dead when I finally get my hands on you," I threatened.

"Ooooo I'm sooooo scared!" she joked.

"God I miss you," I blurted out.

"I really do miss you too," she said her voice turning serious.

"I can't wait to have you in my arms and I can finally kiss your gorgeous lips," I admitted.

"I can't wait either," she exclaimed.

She stayed on the phone with me until I made it to her street.

"I will see you in about 10 seconds," I said feeling excited and anxious.

"Yay I will be waiting," she said.

We hung up and I pulled up into her driveway.

_**When I pulled into your little town you were standing on the sidewalk waiting in your nightgown**_

She was waiting by sidewalk in her nightgown (one of my t-shirts) and her bathrobe.

I put the car into park and quickly got out of my car.

She jumped into my open arms and I pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"I have to ask why you are driving in the middle of the night and nearly crushing a pretty girl in your arms?," she whispered into my ear.

As soon as she spoke those words, I was transported back to the day we met.

_Flashback-11 months earlier_

_It was the first week of school. I was attending Brown University in Rhode Island. My parents wanted me to go to the best school possible._

_I was running late for my first class, so I decided to take a short cut. I ran through the fields that were right outside the university._

_The big oaf that I am tripped and nearly fell on top of someone._

_Due to my sports-like reflexes, I caught myself before that happened. _

"_Wow, are you alright?" I heard a female voice say._

_I looked up and saw the most prettiest girl I have ever saw._

_She had very long black hair, sparkling brown eyes, a tan complexion. Her lips looked very kissable and her breasts were a decent size as well._

_I realized I was staring too much because she began to blush. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine," I managed to say._

_She held out her hand to help me up. I took it graciously and I felt a spark the instant our fingers touched._

"_I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked._

"_Nope. No harm, no foul," she said with a smile._

"_I'm Kellan Lutz," I said extending my hand to her._

"_I'm Sydney Anderson," she said as our fingers touched once more._

"_O.k. I have to ask, why are you sitting in the middle of a field?" I asked curiously._

"_I was cutting though the field on my way to school and I happened to look up at the sky. The clouds are very interesting, so I decided to sit down and look at them instead. Now I have to ask, why are you wandering around in the field and almost toppling on top of a pretty girl?" she explained and directed the question back to me._

"_I guess I had the same idea you did. I decided to cut through the field to get to class on time. You attend Brown too?" I admitted._

"_Oh no, I attend Rhode Island School of Art and Design. I don't usually associate with rich and preppy boys and girls. It figures you are one of them," she sighed._

_Damn, I think I lost my shot at getting this girl into my bed._

_No wait a tick! I am Kellan fucking Lutz. I am a suave and smooth talker. I am always up for a challenge._

"_I may be a rich and preppy guy, but I could definitely rock your world baby," I said very cocky._

"_Oh god, does cheesy lines like that actually work?" she laughed._

"_I don't know, you tell me," I said with a grin._

"_Sorry to burst your bubble, but those lines don't work on me," she said with a serious face._

"_Damn, I didn't think so. Well it was a pleasure to meet you Sydney. I need to be getting back to popularity now," I said._

"_I figured your posse might start looking for you. It was nice to meet you too and maybe I will see you around sometime," she said._

_I grabbed my backpack and turned to leave, but something stopped me._

_I looked at Sydney and saw she was lying on the ground looking up at the sky._

_Something inside of me was begging me not to leave this girl's side._

_Sydney Anderson had me coming undone already; she just didn't know it yet._

_I decided to stay and she looked surprised by it._

"_You are an interesting person Sydney and I would like to get to know you better. If that is alright with you?" I said waiting for her answer._

"_Like I said before, I don't normally date preppy boys. However, I might be willing to make an exception," she said with a smile._

_**Do you remember lying in the grass?**_

_**We were there so long I swear I saw it grow**_

_**And that was when I knew our love would last'**_

_**Cause we could wait it out the winter and the snow**_

_**And I just needed you to know**_

_The two of us sat in the grass for so long I swear I saw it grow. We just talked about any and everything. I told her about my life in North Dakota and she told me she lived in Rhode Island her whole life. I am the middle child of 6 brothers and 1 sister. She was an only child. My favorite thing to eat is cheese pizza. It is her favorite as well. We both got tattoos at 16 and neither one of us told our parents yet. Her dream is to become a famous artist. My dream is to become an actor._

_After our chance meeting, we began to see each other on a regular basis. We went out to lunch a few times, a couple dinner dates, and spent a lot of time in the fields (our new favorite place). _

_We haven't kissed yet and that was mostly my fault. I really liked Sydney and I didn't want to do anything to screw it up already. She is an amazing, caring, and sweet girl. I don't want to hurt or push her away. She means too much to me to even want to do it. The only thing I can do is hug her tightly and kiss her on the cheek._

_A month passed and still no kissing took place. I think this really frustrated her because one night, she called me out on it._

_We had just enjoyed a nice dinner date and I dropped her off at her apartment building._

_I pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Goodnight my princess. Sleep well," I whispered._

_Normally she would hug me tighter, but not tonight._

_She pushed me away and ran inside crying._

_I felt like my heart was going to explode. I did not like seeing her cry and to boot because of me._

_I went inside and asked the front desk for her room number._

_I found her apartment and knocked on the door._

"_Sydney, please open the door. I'm sorry for what I did," I apologized._

_She opened the door and my heart broke._

_Her eyes were red from crying and she had a very sad look on her face._

_She led me inside and we sat down on the couch._

"_It has been a whole month now Kellan. Do you not realize that?" she asked angrily._

_I nodded my head and let her continue._

"_I have enjoyed getting to know you and spending time with you. However, where do you see this relationship going? Like I said, it's been a month and we still haven't kissed each other yet. Why? Why? Is it because of me? Are you only with me because of a dare or something? Am I that unattractive? What is it Kellan? Please tell me. I can handle it. I am a big girl. I can handle whatever you throw at me. I am not an idiot. I…." she started to ramble and I had to make her stop._

_I threw caution to the wind and finally did what I have wanted to do since the day we met._

_I pulled her onto my lap, wiped the tears from her eyes, gently caressed her face, looked into her beautiful eyes, and took the plunge. The second our lips touched, I was done for._

_It was a soft and gentle kiss. The feel of her lips on mine was absolutely intoxicating. I couldn't seem to pull myself away. She didn't either._

_I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she graciously accepted it. Her tongue mated with mine and they became best friends._

_I have no idea how I went this long without kissing her. I swore to somehow make it up to her._

_When we finally pulled away, we both had big grins on our faces._

"_Baby, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. The reason I didn't kiss you is because I didn't want to ruin what we have. I've screwed up every other relationship I have been in. I didn't want that to happen to us. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I was scared. I knew once we kissed, things would change and I had no idea how good or bad it would be. I didn't want to risk it and I'm sorry because that was a stupid mistake. I hope you can forgive me," I apologized._

_She put her arms around my neck and forced our lips to collide once more. _

_I groaned with pleasure and deepened the kiss. She tried to pull away a few times, but I refused to let her. I heard her laugh and she eventually gave up. We continued to kiss for another five minutes before coming up for air._

"_If you had just told me that Kellan, I would have understood. I'm scared too and I knew once we kissed, my feelings for you would only get stronger. I never thought I would actually like dating a rich and preppy boy. However, you are different from the rest. You wear your heart on your sleeve and you actually give a damn about the rest of the world. You are the best thing to ever happen to me too. Now no more talking. I forgive you and as your punishment, you have to spend the rest of the night kissing me senseless," she said with desire swirling around in her eyes._

"_I give into my punishment willingly, Miss Anderson," I sighed before capturing her lips with my own._

_We spent the rest of the night on her couch kissing and talking. We fell asleep in each other's arms and it was a very nice feeling._

_The subject of sex came up in our talk session and what she told me shocked the hell out of me._

"_You are probably wondering if I am a virgin or not. You are probably going to be surprised, but I am not a virgin. I haven't been one since high school," she admitted._

_She rendered me speechless and no coherent thought went through my brain._

"_You can take your jaw off the floor now," she said looking at me curiously._

_I couldn't stop staring at her and this caused her to blush._

"_Kellan, stop looking at me like that. Is it really bad that I'm not a virgin?" she asked._

"_No, it's not bad. I'm just surprised, that's all," I managed to say. _

"_I had one boyfriend in high school and we slept together on senior prom night. Then we went our separate ways after graduation. Then I had a one night stand my first year in college. I went to a frat party, got a little bit tipsy, met a guy and we slept together. I never saw him again after that. Then I met another guy in one of my art classes. We went out for 3 months and had sex a few times. The relationship fizzled out and we just decided to be friends. That didn't last long because I found out he was sleeping with one of my friends while we were still together. So are you still shell-shocked? You are probably going to scare the hell out of me with the list of girls you have been with. The past is in the past and we need to move forward from it," she explained._

_I breathed a sigh of relief and realized she was right. It didn't matter that she wasn't a virgin. My feelings for her haven't changed because of it. _

"_I should be worried that I have a girlfriend that is smarter than me. I like it because having a smart girlfriend is a huge turn-on," I growled before pouncing on her once more._

"_Great answer boyfriend," she whispered after breaking our embrace._

"_Do you really want to know how many girls I have been with?" I asked turning the conversation into dangerous territory. _

"_If you want to tell me, that's fine. I won't pressure you to tell me. I don't need to know because like I said the past is in the past. We need to concentrate on the now," she said making happier than I have ever been._

"_How about we save that conversation for another time? I just want to enjoy kissing my girlfriend some more," I exclaimed._

"_Another great answer Kellan Lutz," she said before we went right back to kissing._

_Our relationship did change after that wonderful night together. We became inseparable, our make-out sessions lasted longer, and we talked about the future._

_We decided to wait for sex. We wanted our first time together to be at a special moment. We didn't want to rush our feelings._

_**We packed everything we had and a blanket in a bag for the weekend**_

_**And you'd say "the perfect getaway is just what we've needed"**_

_**But oh man when we got there not a hotel in town had a room to spare**_

_To make up for hurting her, I decided we needed a weekend away. I planned for us to go to the beach._

_We packed up the car with our belongings and a blanket. Before we left, she gave me a hug and whispered, "the perfect getaway is just we what we needed."_

_It took us 2 hours to get to the beach because of traffic, but we didn't mind. _

_We spent the rest of the day swimming in the ocean, sun bathing, burying each other in the sand, and stealing a few kisses in between. _

_**Do you remember driving home that night?**_

_**We sang our favorite songs along the radio**_

_**And it was heaven being by your side**_

_**We made the most we had of every chance we had alone**_

_**And now I just needed you to know**_

_The sun and surf wore us out, so we decided to look for a hotel. Figures that every damn hotel had no vacancy. _

_Sydney suggested that we could sleep in the car, but I told her no. We would drive home tonight. She turned on the radio and "Love Story" by Taylor Swift was playing. She began to sing along and I never realized how beautiful her voice is. I started to sing too and Sydney laughed hysterically. I guess my voice isn't that great. It was heaven being by her side laughing and singing along to the radio. _

_Another month passed and before we knew it Halloween approached. We went to a frat costume party. I dressed up as Prince Charming. Sydney was my beautiful Princess Cinderella. _

_Thanksgiving break came faster than either one of us expected. I decided not to go home because I had a falling out with my parents. They didn't approve of my relationship with Sydney. I told them if they couldn't accept her, then they couldn't accept me as a son anymore. _

_Sydney felt bad and surprisingly asked me if I wanted to go home with her for the holiday._

_I said yes and I got to meet the Anderson family. Greg and Tina did a fine job raising Sydney. Her grandmother Louise was tough as nails and was very protective of Sydney. _

_I was a little bit scared and wondered if she would approve of our relationship._

_To my relief, she really liked me and told Sydney to hang onto a handsome fellow like me. _

_Meeting Sydney's family definitely put things into perspective. _

_Sydney is the one._

_Sydney captured my heart and I never want it back._

_On the ride back to school, we were both pretty quiet._

_I had one hand on the steering wheel and the other one was grasping her hand tightly._

"_Kellan, the death grip you have on my hand is sweet but I am starting to get a cramp," she said interrupting my thoughts._

"_Oh shit, I'm sorry," I exclaimed and immediately let go of her hand._

"_Are you o.k. baby? You seem pretty distracted," she asked._

_I knew then and there I would have to tell her. No more waiting._

_I pulled off the highway and found a secluded area to park the car._

"_Kellan why did we stop?" she wanted to know._

_I took off my seatbelt, climbed into the backseat, and gestured for her to do the same._

_She gave me a weird look, but she climbed into the backseat like I wanted her to do._

_Before she could say another word, I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her passionately._

_She tried to fight it, but I wouldn't let her. I needed her lips to give me the strength to say what I needed to._

_Finally, I pulled away and she gave me a heated look._

"_I need to tell you something. I am going to let the chips fall where they may and deal with the consequences," I enlightened._

"_What…" she started to say, but I put my finger on her lips to stop her._

_I put my hands on her shoulders and forced our eyes to lock with each other's._

"_I love you."_

_Those three words have never been uttered from my lips before._

_There was no turning back now. I couldn't take them back even if I wanted to._

"_I love you too."_

_Her words made my heavy heart feel light again._

_When we finally made it home that night, we made love to each other. This was the special moment we had both been waiting for._

_For Christmas, we went to North Dakota to see my family. My parents and I came to an agreement and I really wanted them to meet Sydney. _

_They ended up falling in love with her just like I did. _

_My siblings loved her as well._

_My Christmas gift to Sydney was a silver locket. She could guard my heart always and forever on her neck. I had it engraved: "My heart will always be yours." Love, K. _

_She bought me a Rolex watch and it was engraved: "You will always know the time because you spent most of it with me." Love, S. _

_We went back to school more in love than ever before._

_The end of the Spring semester was coming soon, but tragedy struck._

_Sydney's grandmother fell and broke her hip. She had to have surgery to repair the damage._

_The surgery was a success, but she couldn't live alone for the time being._

_My girlfriend is the sweetest girl in the world because she volunteered herself to help Gran._

_I was heading to LA for the summer in hopes of finding acting jobs. Sydney had to stay in Rhode Island._

_We would be separated until school started back in August._

_I would visit her as much as I could, but it wouldn't be the same._

_We agreed to stay committed to each other because we couldn't imagine breaking up now._

_End Flashback_

"Kellan! Kellan! Hello! Earth to Kellan," she yelled breaking me out of my daydream.

"Wow, sorry about that. What did you say?" I asked.

"I asked how your audition went and how the drive was besides hitting every red light?" she asked with a grin.

"The audition went great and I should hear something about it soon. The drive was fine and I'm glad to finally be here. I missed you like crazy," I said.

"I missed you too and I'm glad as well that you finally here. I've been praying every day that you get this acting job. What were you daydreaming about a second ago?" she said.

"I was thinking about the day we met and the past 11 months of our relationship. It hasn't been easy, but I wouldn't trade it for the world," I explained.

"I feel the same. Now shut up and kiss me," she demanded.

"Your wish is my command, princess," I gave in and kissed her senseless.

After we broke our sweet embrace, she helped me bring in my belongings.

Once we made it to her room, I pinned her against the door and kissed the hell out of her perfect lips.

She jumped into my arms and our clothes were off in a matter of seconds.

We made love to each other all night long. We had a lot of time to make up for.

She fell asleep before I did and I enjoyed watching her sleep.

_**This life is ours for worse or better yeah**_

_**And these dreams we'll dream along together yeah**_

_**'Cause this world is ours to share forever yeah**_

_**And everything I do will because of you**_

_**Everything**_

A few times I woke up and heard her saying my name. She must have been dreaming about me and it brought a huge smile to my face.

In the morning, I woke up and noticed Sydney wasn't next to me.

I quickly got dressed and heard noises in the kitchen.

Gran was sitting at the table knitting and Sydney was making breakfast.

I almost swallowed my tongue because she was wearing one of my t-shirts and boxers.

"Kellan Lutz, get your sweet ass over here and give me a kiss," Gran said and it caused me to laugh.

"How's my other girl doing?" I asked as I gave her a kiss and a hug.

"I've been good. I'm glad you are finally here. Sydney has been miserable without you," she said.

"Gran!" Sydney fired.

"Don't deny it sweetie. I'm sure he has been miserable without you too," she said making Sydney and I blush.

"Good morning princess," I said making my way towards her.

"Morning prince," she smiled.

She gave me a quick kiss and then we sat down to eat breakfast.

I helped Sydney clean up the dishes and then we took a shower together.

Afterwards, we took a walk along the beach (Gran lives in a beach house).

It was peaceful and nice to be with my girlfriend again.

I knew we could do this every day if the world would let us.

_**It is so clear to me that this was meant to be**_

We took Gran out to lunch and we had a lot of laughs.

During the meal, I received a text from my agent. He wanted me to call him back when I get a chance.

The three of us made it back home and I quickly called my agent.

The news he shared with me literally made me want to shout from the rooftops.

I didn't tell Gran or Sydney right away. I wanted to surprise them.

Sydney begged and begged for me to tell her. I told her patience makes this last, dear (throwing her own words back to her).

She huffed and puffed, but finally agreed to let me tell her on my own time.

I decided to take her out for a fancy dinner and then we would watch the fireworks (since today is the 4th of July).

We both got ready and then I made dinner reservations at White Horse Tavern (her favorite place to eat).

I wore a blue dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. I put gel in my hair and put on some Drakkor Noir cologne.

I waited in the living room with Gran and then my beautiful princess came down the stairs.

She was wearing a magenta halter dress (that had sparkles all over it), matching heels and wore her hair down (just the way I love it).

I took her in my arms and whispered, "You look absolutely beautiful. If Gran wasn't sitting here, I would carry you back upstairs and your dress would be on the floor."

She immediately blushed and I grinned like "a cat who ate the canary."

"Sydney Quinnlyn, you look beautiful. Have a fun time and stay out as long as you want. You have been cooped up in this house for too damn long. If the two of you are back before 10pm, I will have to hurt you. I might be old, but I can take you both on," Gran said making us both laugh hysterically.

We both said goodbye to Gran and then I told Sydney to meet me at the car. I wanted to help Gran to her room.

I took Gran's arm and proceeded to lead her back to her room.

She hit my arm pretty hard and wanted to know what I was up to.

"There is a reason it took me a long time to get here last night," I explained.

"O.k. care to enlighten as to why you are telling me this?" she asked.

"I stopped at Greg and Tina's house. I asked them if I could have their daughter's hand in marriage. I am going to ask Sydney tonight and tell her that I am now a working actor. I got the job. I am going to play Emmett Cullen in the Twilight Saga movies," I made it clear to her.

"Oh Kellan! Congratulations are in order for both pieces of news. I'm glad you got the job and you have my full permission as well. You have made my granddaughter very happy, which is all I want for her. Welcome to the family, my grandson-in-law," she exclaimed pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Gran! I got to be going now. Sydney is going to be wondering where I am. Wish me luck," I said.

"You don't need luck Kellan. She is going to say yes," Gran said.

I said goodbye once more and made my way back to the car.

Sydney and I enjoyed a very nice dinner and talked about random stuff.

Then I put my plan into motion.

I drove us to the place where we would watch the fireworks: the fields where we met 11 months.

Sydney loved this surprise and I knew she would love the next two.

"I guess I can tell you why my agent wanted me to call now," I said nonchalantly.

"YAY! Please tell me," she shouted.

"You are looking at a working actor now. I got the job. I am going to play Emmett Cullen in the Twilight Saga movies," I said and nearly went death with her screaming.

"OH MY GOD! Kellan, I am so happy for you! I know how much you wanted this!" she congratulated me.

"Well the other news is I have to move to Oregon. That is where the movie is being shot at," I said sadly.

"Kellan, we knew this might happen. I know us being separated even more is going to be hard. But I don't care. You deserve this and we will make it work, I promise," she said taking my breath away.

As the fireworks shot across the sky, I knew I was making the right decision.

_**Do you remember watching fireworks?**_

_**As we looked into the sky I made my plans**_

_**I did my best to put my love in words**_

_**When I knelt down at your feet and took your hand**_

_**Do you remember how it felt that night?**_

_**Knowing then and there was where we'd start to grow**_

_**You see I just needed you to know **_

We looked up into the sky and that is when I put my last plan into action.

I stood up and I pulled her up with me.

I knelt down and took her hand.

I tried my best to put my love into words.

"Sydney, I love you and I know you love me. On the day we met, you should have told me you were my better half. Everything I have done in the past 11 months has been for you and only you. I am sick of being apart from you and I have a solution for it. When Gran gets fully better, I want you to move to Oregon with me. Not only that, I want to ask you one more thing. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

I looked up and saw tears streaming down her face.

I wiped them away and waited with baited breath for her answer.

"When Gran gets better, you can bet your fine ass I am moving to Oregon," she cried as she threw herself into my arms.

I caught her graciously and held her so tightly.

"Is that a yes to the marriage proposal too?" I whispered.

"Why would you ask something like that and expect the answer to be no?" she smiled.

"For my ego's sake, can you answer the question please?" I begged.

"Kellan Lutz, my answer is yes! Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife," she whispered.

"I just needed you to know my love for you will never fade and I am willing to do anything to keep you by my side," I admitted.

"I just needed you to know my love is carved into stone and I am not going anywhere without you again," she admitted.

We got married 6 months later and bought a very nice house in Oregon. The Twilight saga movies changed our lives forever, but we faced each challenge together. Our love grew from day 1 and will continue to grow for the rest of our lives.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Did you miss me? I haven't posted anything on Fanfiction in a long time and I apologize for that. I had a very bad case of writer's block and dealing with a lot of personal issues. Not sure when I will be posting anything else, but this idea came into my head and I just had to write it down. So I really hope you enjoyed it. I've been completely in love with Kellan Lutz as of late and I really wanted to write a one-shot about him. Sydney isn't a real person; she is just someone I made up in my head.


End file.
